Trader's Triumph
In the wake of Corporate success and wealth, Tyy'sun Eson was awarded a personal ship by the Corporate Sector Authority to counter growing pirating threats and in celebration of the hard work he was bringing to the Resources Division as its newly promoted Deputy Viceprex. The ship was a stock Synapsid StarAlloys CH-91 Chameleon. Desiring something more able and specialized to his needs, Eson overhauled the entire vessel, keeping only the Chameleon chassis. The Trader's Triumph is now a midsized, multi-sectioned, fast courier ship with modified heavy armor plating. It is fashioned after an Old Republic Heavy Courier design (one famous example was the Nebulon Ranger). The starship has two main series of engine arrays mounted on a right-angle starframe. This design element provides an easy way to separate the engines and give the ship greater maneuverability without the need for bulky maneuvering jets. The Triumph has retractable wings which can be extended for atmospheric flight but retracted for landing. The main wing is heavily armored and contains the ship's fuel tanks, which feed directly into the six Synapsid StarAlloys power generators and engine arrays. The wing also holds the Triumph's round air lock and a sensor array pylon. While the pylon is more easily damaged in combat, it gives the Triumph's sensors far greater range and sensitivity than can a unit flush with the hull. The Triumph features upgraded shield generators housed in the midsection of the ship behind the cockpit. The cockpit is nested between the forward mandibles and opens back to living and cargo sections. The Triumph has a cargo bay that is sectioned off into compartments with variable lufe support, gravity, and atmosphere controls. The modular wall sections could also be removed for larger cargoes, such as courier vehicles, or speeders. A drop bay at the bottom of the ship (between the engines) allows such vehicles to be deployed within seconds. Two laser mounts jut forth from the fore of the ship on a swivel base. Two slightly bulkier lazer mounts grace the rear of the craft. The interior of the ship is outfitted with a drop cargo bay swoop for fast smuggling runs cross country when dealing with Customs officials are an undesirable option. The central cabin houses a conferance table with holoprojection equipment and holding cells for prisoners. A large hidden cargo hold is installed. The cockpit has a weapons rack mounted on the aft bulkhead and a holocron research counsle to the left of the shield operation controls. Craft ........ Heavily Modified Synapsid StarAlloys CH-91 Chameleon Type ......... Heavy Courier Shuttle Cargo Capacity .......... 50 metric tons Scale ........ Starship Consumables ............. 10 days Length ....... 20.5 meters Hyperdrive Multiplier ... x0.6 Pilot Skill .. Starship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ....... x7 Crew ......... 1 to 3 Nav Computer ............ Yes Passengers ... 10 Maneuverability ......... 1D+2 Hull ......... 258 Space Movement .......... 112.5 Shields ...... 54 Hangar Space ............ Drop Bay - 1 swoop Can Land? .... Yes Sensors ...... Normal: 2000, Focus: 60, Passive: 500 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 4 total (4 filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons (fire separately): Weapon Rating .... Class 3 Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc ......... FR, L, R Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two Single Laser Cannons (fire-linked): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 5D Fire Arc ......... Rear Fire Control .. 3D+2 Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/1.5km Trader%27s_Triumph